


Mistletoe

by BlueFlashbang



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Kissing, Mistletoe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 08:57:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13120419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueFlashbang/pseuds/BlueFlashbang
Summary: Peridot discovers a deliberate way to kiss Lapis.





	Mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

> Happy holidays my dudes! Here's a very quick fluff fanfic that's sorta relevant to Christmas, and what better way to celebrate by writing Lapidot right? And at this point, I have thought of a hundred ways to write kissing scenes especially when it's Lapidot.
> 
> This takes place before Raising the Barn because I don't want to write anything angsty this season...

Peridot was looking down from the top floor of the barn and seeing Lapis lying on her hammock, wearing a red and themed sweater Peridot gave her this month while reading one of the manga books she had gotten into. It was a usual and latent setting in the barn as Lapis took her rest while she figured Peridot would be somewhere in the farm. Unless there was a change of plan, it wasn’t going to be such a usual day after all.  
The green gem hung around unnoticeably with something on her grip; a small plant with a tied ribbon and string attached, as well as some tape. After visiting Steven in the temple one day to ‘get ready for Christmas’, she learnt one infrequent holiday tradition that she just HAD to do.

She placed the two objects in front of her sight and envisioned for a while, then dangling the stringed plant from the floor. She used the tape to stick it on the edge of a floorboard, and now it was hovering above the sight of the blue gem’s quiescent area. It was perfect, and Lapis still didn’t notice anything suspicious. Peridot took one last glance down and rushed downstairs giggling. 

“this is foolproof…!” she thought while ambling down.

 

The short and forestalling gem was heading to the hammock and kneeled down, placing herself close to her roommate’s arm to shoulder. “Heya Lapis…” She utters affably. 

She eyeballed at Peridot and saw her with a somber yet amiable complexion. “Um, hey Peri.” She replied. “Is there something you want to tell me?

“No, not really…Do you have anything to tell me though?” Peridot counters to assure her condition or anything else.

“No.” the blue gem simply answered. 

The stunted conversation had to stop there. All Peridot had to do now was alert Lapis of the quixotic Christmas ornament hanging above them. She looked up and coughed shiftily, right off the bat telling her what was overhead. “Oh uh…Hey Lapis, look at that.” She says and points at the ribbon plant. 

The blue gem takes notice and decides to stare upwards. Her book was now closed and out of the way, and she sees a decorative and airborne shrub. Without a doubt she looks at it with question. “What do you think that is…?” she hears Peridot asking the exact and subsequent question. 

Lapis was squinting and tried to describe it. “It’s…a plant with red things on it…” she replies blandly. “And it’s attached upstairs.” 

“Well, you’re close.” Peridot says. “People call that ‘Mistletoe’, Lapis, and we hang that anywhere when it’s Christmas or winter.”

Lapis doesn’t remember attaching an embellished herb before though, nor did she even remember having anything dangled above her before either. “Did you hang that there this morning?” she inquires and glances back at Peridot. 

“Uh, n-no I didn’t. Well I mean I was just about to ask ‘how did that get there?’ curiously to you so um…How did you think that get there?” 

Lapis chuckles and goes back to reading. “No idea.”

The green gem tried to recollect her cultivated information about mistletoe so she could make Lapis aware of the tradition. She remembered just before taking the one Steven made for her and heading back to the barn, Amethyst had to demonstrate by purposely bumping into Pearl with both of them gawkily under another piece of mistletoe by the doorstep. After grasping that there needed to be a kiss in the end, she automatically pictured that happening with several characters such as Steven and Connie, the two gems that made up Garnet and heck, even Percy and Pierre from CPH. But most importantly, she knew that could happen with her and her roommate. She stood up and acted quickly again. 

“Do you mind if I lie down on the hammock with you?” she asked. The blue gem nodded, hence there was room conveyed for Peridot to lie beside her partner. She gazed up on the ceiling and told her the play-by-play of mistletoe rules.

“You know, when I was visiting Steven and the others a while back, they told me what we’re supposed to do when we’re under mistletoe.”

“What would that be?” Lapis inquires again.

“Well…we’re supposed to kiss under it.” Peridot replies dimly flushed. Lapis might have appeared and reacted the same way, too. 

Lapis looked up again at the mistletoe and tried to think of a coherent reason why they had to kiss. She guessed the plant did look like something you would act romantically under?? But what else was there?  
“Hmm, traditions here on Earth seem to get a lot more confusing every time we learn them.” She expressed. “What happens if we don’t kiss under mistletoe?”

“I said the exact same thing to the gems while I was learning.” The petite gem said. “But Amethyst said if we didn’t kiss, ‘bad things’ would happen and we’d be cursed. Or something like that.” 

“Huh...” That was convincing yet more confusing enough for Lapis. But once again, she stops reading her book and repositions herself to lie down on her left, now facing Peridot. “I guess we don’t have a choice, do we?”

The complexion of the blue gem immediately meets with her roommate’s. They both already know what it’s like to be so intimately close and have their faces meet practically 2 centimeters apart. But one of them will always be unable to help herself from expressive and emotional restraint. “Well…I guess not.” Peridot replies squirming and blushing in front of Lapis. 

“This will be quick……” 

The ocean gem finally cupped Peridot’s face and brought her closer to her lips. She muttered, both of them moaned for a split second before engaging, and then went on to indulge their tang. The kiss was soft and somewhat untidy like the rest of their other myriad caresses, and there was the kind of softness that made them want to feel more of that trance. Maybe it was Lapis’ sweater that conveyed so much warmth within minutes. But even Peridot was sensing the cordiality despite the room temperature. 

Their eyelids had enclosed their stare at each other’s faces. Peridot suddenly ran her hand through Lapis’ dense hair while her partner did the same with hers, gently clutching their composition as they cosset further. Soon enough, it was barely going to be a hurried kiss underneath the mistletoe. Both of them decided they were going to linger their caress as they lay down cozily on a study hammock, legs now bisected and hands stirring some parts of their complexion until to their waist. Lapis did not fully understand the idea of mistletoe, but she knew she would be in the mood to kiss her barn mate. And Peridot had been planning this from the start anyway. It was one minute and a half or maybe more. It was all uncontrollably blissful. 

They pulled back all of a sudden, flushing and gasping slightly. Lapis chuckled gawkily and mesmerized Peridot a bit more. “…That’s enough now.” The blue gem says cordially and sighing again. 

“Wow, thanks.” 

Peridot crawled out of the hammock and decided to head off someplace else in the barn. But she was called by Lapis and turns around to see her. 

“You know, since there’s mistletoe under the hammock now, you could walk to me here for a second time tonight and we’d have no choice but to kiss again…And maybe we could make it longer this time if you want.” Lapis genially expresses and grins.

The green gem couldn’t help but to make her whole face glow a darker shade of green and clench her fists behind her back. “Yes please…”


End file.
